earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Lex Luthor
Characters * Clark Kent * Lex Luthor Location * Oval Office, White House, National City, VA * February 3rd 2017, 0941 Local Time VOX Archive * Clark Kent: keys clacking, clears throat Uh, hi, Eve? Not sure you remember me... clacking, nervous chuckle Uh, it's Clark Kent... finger flicking laminate, pause, keys clacking] Uh, from the Daily Planet, uh... I'm here to see- chuckle, pause Uh, well, why else would I be here, right? chuckle Is there a place I should be waiting or... * Lex Luthor: opens Come on inside, Clark. footsteps Eve, hold my calls. I'm not to be disturbed... by anyone. Got it? closes Clark... * Clark Kent: sigh Lex... * Lex Luthor: pause Still the cold shoulder, eh? Not even going to shake your president's hand? * Clark Kent: Of course I'll shake your hand if you want. * Lex Luthor: chuckle Seems a bit forced now, doesn't it? * Clark Kent: I didn't bring it up. * Lex Luthor: pause Clark, hasn't this gone on long enough? You catch the faintest whiff of corruption in LuthorCorp and you have to write a scathing treatise on all the indiscretions of my past, practically indicting me as some proxy figure for the Anti-Christ. * Clark Kent: I don't think you're the Anti-Christ's proxy, Lex. * Lex Luthor: pause That hurt, Clark... footsteps, crystal decanter clinking, glass clinking Bourbon? * Clark Kent: I'll pass. * Lex Luthor: chuckle Suit yourself. pouring How are Lois and all the kids? * Clark Kent: They're just fine staying out of this conversation. Thank you. * Lex Luthor: decanter clinking, footsteps, liquid sloshing So, are they just not much for small-talk in Smallville anymore these days? Or just you? * Clark Kent: I am here because you promised the Daily Planet an incredible exclusive, on the condition it was me. Perry wants the story that bad, so I'm here. That's it. * Lex Luthor: sipping Not here for any other reason? Not even for old time's sake? * Clark Kent: Lex, what is this story? Why ask for me? Is this another publicity stunt like when you gave me the tip on the Advena Legion announcement? * Lex Luthor: sipping Mm. That wasn't a stunt, Clark. It's in the works. In fact, I think Superman is going to promote it for us... Maybe as soon as this month. * Clark Kent: scoff You got Superman to agree to do that? * Lex Luthor: sipping Mm. Not yet. But he will... If I know him as well as I know you, and I think I do, he'll do it. sipping Something wrong, Clark? * Clark Kent: pause No... It's nothing. Please, continue... You, uh... You were saying how you would get Superman, a longtime detractor of yours, to do this. * Lex Luthor: sipping Mm. Just between you and I? sigh, footsteps I am dying, Clark... Cancer from the meteor shower. Anyway, he's the only one I trust to see my vision through. * Clark Kent: pause Lex... I... I don't know know what to- sigh I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know. * Lex Luthor: chuckle Few do... There's myself, Dr. Kowalski, the First Lady, my daughter, Mercy, of course, and Eve in the next room... and now you. * Clark Kent: And now the four million and some odd subscribers to the Daily Planet... * Lex Luthor: That's not the story, Clark. I'd appreciate it if this remained our secret... for now anyway. When the time comes, I'll be sure to give you the exclusive... Hell, you can write my obituary, too. footsteps, desk drawer opens, papers shuffling, footsteps Here's your story. rustling It's a file from a long since dismantled arm of LuthorCorp. I stole it off my dad's desk before he sent me to Europe... rustling I've kept it safe since then. Made sure only I saw it, until now... It's yours. Do with it as you will. * Clark Kent: rustling frantically No... No... No... This... This is impossible, Lex... This folder contains- * Lex Luthor: The identity of Superman, I know... chuckle Worth the drive from Metropolis, was it? pause Mm... or did you fly? Trivia and Notes * This is a remastered version of Lex Luthor's Oracle File. The VOX from the original can be found in part as ObMod: Political Entanglements. * Story continues in VOX Box: Perry White. Links and References * Oracle Files: Lex Luthor Category:Oracle Files Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Lex Luthor/Appearances Category:National City/Appearances